Be mine
by xXx FucKing rOcK lOver xXx
Summary: Sakura cree que el amor ya no existe en su vida, pero cierto ninja de ojos Hyuuga la hace cambiar de parecer. Summary horrendo xD Léanlo, es un fanfic lleno de amor.


Patético…. Una vez más, estaba llorando; que novedad pensé. Decidí sentarme en el lugar donde estaba parada, ni siquiera me importaba donde me encontraba, al fin y al cabo _¿a quién le interesaba? _

Lo más probable es que en la aldea nadie se ha percatado de mi ausencia, ni siquiera las personas a las que llamo mis "amigos", y aunque ellos me han brindado el apoyo y ayuda que necesito, eso no cambia el hecho de que aún siga siendo la chica débil del equipo, _molestia_… de un instante a otro se vinieron a mi mente las palabras que Sasuke me decía, y aunque duela aceptarlo no era mas que la verdad.

Mis lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos, odiaba ser débil, odiaba que mientras los años pasaban todos seguían siendo superiores a mí y yo por más que me esforzara no mejoraba ni un poco, odiaba tener que ser protegida en las misiones, que todos pensaran que soy una inútil; pero aunque suene raro lo que mas odiaba era a mi misma.

El viento cada vez soplaba más fuerte, y los árboles se movían en un suave y coordinado compás, la noche iba cayendo lenta y calmadamente, ya ni siquiera me importaba que fuera peligroso que una joven de 17 años estuviera en medio del profundo bosque, que más daba si algo me pasaba, y además, _¿quién me iba a extrañar?._ Tal vez me echarían de menos, pero en unos meses mi memoria sería olvidada para todos, ¿tan insignificante soy?. Pues creo que sí, de hecho no era la kunoichi más agraciada de la aldea, ni tampoco tenía técnicas sorprendentes como las demás, solo era la discípula de la gran Tsunade, también era una de las mejores ninja médico después de la 5ta hokage; una vez más siendo opacada por alguien.

¿Ninja médico? ¿eso de qué me servía al momento de estar en combate?... patético una vez más … lo único que me hacía diferente de las demás era mi estúpido cabello rosa, que de por sí odiaba porque toda la gente me preguntaba si me lo había pintado, y lo tocan como si fuera una atracción; en cambio las demás jóvenes eran bonitas y simpáticas, como por ejemplo Ino, era muy bonita y tenía un cabello largo y rubio, ojos azules y tiene muchos pretendientes tras de ella, no era para más, pues tenía un carácter sumamente fuerte, además de ser muy coqueta y orgullosa; eso les encanta a los chicos.

Otro buen ejemplo sería Hinata; la joya de la familia Hyuuga, una dulce jovencita de largo cabello negro con algunos reflejos azules, con unos sorprendentes ojos marfil dignos de su clan; de un cuerpo bien formado para ser de 17 años, es muy bonita y tierna aunque es un poco tímida; pero muy dulce y eso es uno de sus encantos con los muchachos, pero aunque se vea así de tímida es una kunoichi demasiado fuerte y no se digan de sus increíbles habilidades y técnicas. No había duda, era una de las mejores kunoichis de Konoha como Ino.

Y como estos dos ejemplos puedo dar aún más, es triste pero cierto; siempre superada por todas y todos. Bueno pero basta de hablar de las demás, empecemos a hablar de mi, bien, es muy simple, soy una joven delgada, no estoy tan bien dotada, tengo un cabello rosado que me llega a los hombros; claro no lo tengo tan sedoso como Ino, con unos enormes ojos verdes… es lo único que me gusta de mí; pero aún no he hablado de mi enorme frente, que desde que yo era pequeña siempre ha sido motivo de burla de las demás niñas, tengo piel muy blanca y soy de estatura mediana. No tengo habilidades ni técnicas sorprendentes, no pertenezco a ningún clan de Konoha como Hinata que pertenece al clan más fuerte de la aldea, al Hyuuga; claro, después que se fue Sasuke y ya no esta el clan Uchiha que solía ser el mas fuerte. Lo único interesante en mí es que tengo una fuerza extremadamente montruosa que me dio mi maestra, y mis simples habilidades médicas… soy tan insignificante, no tengo muchos pretendientes y por donde paso soy como una sombra, que mas da. Las personas se me quedan viendo con lástima, pues quién en la aldea no sabe lo que me hizo Sasuke, que fama me he creado.

Soledad. Es mi única compañera, la única en la que puedo confiar, la única que no me lastima, desearía volver a nacer y no cometer los errores que he cometido; pero sé que es imposible.

He decidido seguir adelante con mi vida, talvez Sasuke por ser frío nunca salía lastimado; ¿debería de ser así? Talvez si, pero eso lo pensaré luego, ya es hora de regresar. Me levanto y escucho un ruido, no le doy importancia; solo camino a paso lento pero de un momento a otro una figura negra se aparece frente a mí.

Sakura: -¿quién eres?- dijo asustada

¿?: - ¿Eres Sakura Haruno?-

Sakura: -¿dime tu nombre?-

¿?: -mi nombre es Deidara-

Sakura: -¿y qué quieres de mi?, por lo que veo eres de Akatsuki, aléjate de la aldea o yo misma te mato- tenía miedo, pero no quería demostrarlo.

Deidara: -No tengo intensiones de matarla señorita ni de atacar su aldea… por ahora, sólo vengo a hacerle una propuesta-

Sakura: -lo que quieras decir dilo rápido que no tengo tiempo-

Deidara: -bien, la propuesta que queremos hacerte es que te unas a nosotros, necesitamos a un médico ninja, y nos enteramos que tu eres la mejor, claro después de 5ta… y antes de que me digas algo, esperamos que aceptes o si no nos vas a obligar a atacar tu aldea y traerte por la fuerza, créeme… no quieres eso. Es tu decisión… en 4 días voy a regresar a escuchar tu respuesta, piénsalo.-

Después de eso Deidara desapareció y Sakura se quedó pensando.

Sakura: ** ¿necesitarme? Ja… no sé de donde sacaron que traicionaría a mi aldea**

Sakura se fue muy seria y pensando en la propuesta de Deidara. Caminó por el bosque hasta llegar a las puertas de la aldea cuando la voz de su escandaloso compañero la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Naruto: -¡¡¡SAKURA-CHAAAN!!!-

Sakura:-¡¡¡Qué te pasa baka no me grites!!- le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándole un chichón enorme (N/A: ya parecía unicornio por el cuerno que le dejo en la cabeza xD)

Naruto: -Waaaa… Sakura-chan eso me dolió mucho… pero tengo algo increíble que decirte dattebayo!!-

Sakura: -Pues habla que tengo algo que hacer-

Naruto: -Si si si… ¡¡¡el teme esta aquiii!!! ¡Sasuke regresó a la aldea!-

En ese instante todo para Sakura se detuvo, no supo como sentirse, sólo quería irse a su casa y llorar.

Sakura: -que bien, bueno Naruto… me voy mi casa… cuídate- dijo con un deje de tristeza

Sakura siguió caminando por la aldea hasta que llegó a la banca donde Sasuke la dejó, se detuvo un momento a pensar, cuando sintió un chakra conocido cerca de ella.

Sakura: -¿quién está ahí?... Muéstrate!-

¿?: -hmp… sigues siendo molesta-

Sakura: -U-chi-ha… ¿q-que haces aquí?-

Sasuke: - regresé a la aldea, hable con Tsunade-sama y regreso al equipo 7-

Sakura: -mmm bien por ti… ya me voy-

Sasuke: -¿qué te pasa? tu no eres así-

Sakura: -¿Y cómo se supone que soy? Tú no me conoces, ni siquiera sabes como soy-

Sasuke: -hmp-

Sakura: -tan hablador como siempre… tu no haz cambiado nada por lo que veo-

Sasuke: - tsk… molesta… mañana vamos a entrenar Naruto, Kakashi y el tal Sai-

Sakura: -bien… me voy, Cuídate Uchiha-

Después de decir esto, Sakura pasó junto a Sasuke dejándolo solo en el lugar donde estaba, ya que estaba lejos de él comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa: Sakura vivía sola porque sus papás habían muerto.

Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto; se lanzó directo a su cama, abrazó la almohada y comenzó a llorar. Otra vez se sentía patética, ni siquiera sabía porque lloraba; talvez creía que con su regreso él la volvería a lastimar y a hacerla sentir inferior. Sufrir era lo menos que quería, por eso desde ese momento todo iba a ser diferente, ya no quería ser menospreciada, ser inferior; por eso desde mañana todo iba a cambiar.


End file.
